


This Will Be Fun

by fwootloops



Series: Fan Theory Channel Antics [1]
Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Dark Lauren, Light Angst, but the idea that the bee movie might have partly inspired bits of this fic is terrifying, i will go down with the dark lauren theory, idk why the bee movie part is important, listened to someone read the bee movie script while writing this, made this for the fan theories channel on discord, started as a headcanon ended up with a fic, the messenger names always confuse me so the messenger in this fic is just "messenger"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fwootloops/pseuds/fwootloops
Summary: "Good evening Purple Hyacinth.""As to you Messenger.""The Leader will be very pleased to hear the completion of tonight's kill.""He had it coming, conspiring against the Leader, what a foolish man.""Indeed. The Leader has been most pleased with your continued alliance with the Phantom Scythe, and has a new mission requested of you.""Of course. Who must I kill this time?""Oh no, there will be no bloodshed involved this time. Hopefully.”"Well thats new. What am I to do?""We have a new recruit, high status, high priority. You've likely already met her working at the 11th. The Leader is asking you to show them around the Scythe and get them informed of how we do things around here."
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White
Series: Fan Theory Channel Antics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863574
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	This Will Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> hello! my name is fwootloops, you may know me from the purple hyacinth discord, and you can usually find me on the fan theories channel! this is my first time ever posting to ao3 so any and all constructive criticism is welcome! i wrote this as sort of a drabble/headcanon and my take for what would happen if lauren joined the phantom scythe (dark lauren is one of my favorite theories)! i hope you enjoy the fic!

The familiar nauseous feeling returned as he walked down the hallway, heading towards the door at the end. it had been a while since he had been here, but the smell of musk and blood remained, stained to the air. Other Phantom Scythe members eyed him as he passed, whether they were uneasy or impressed, was unknown to Kieran. Covered in drying blood, Kieran returned to report the murder of Flemmings. As soon as Kieran touched the door handle, he knew something was off. He whirled around, yet there was no one there, the hallway had already cleared out. Gently opening the door he locked eyes with the Messenger. 

"Good evening Purple Hyacinth."

"As to you Messenger."

"The Leader will be very pleased to hear the completion of tonight's kill."

"He had it coming, conspiring against the Leader, what a foolish man."

"Indeed. The Leader has been most pleased with your continued alliance with the Phantom Scythe, and has a new mission requested of you."

"Of course. Who must I kill this time?"

"Oh no, there will be no bloodshed involved this time. Hopefully.”

"Well that's new. What am I to do?"

"We have a new recruit, high status, high priority. You've likely already met her working at the 11th. The Leader is asking you to show them around the Scythe and get them informed of 

how we do things around here."

So there was a new spy, how interesting. Especially since they weren't initially part of the Scythe. His poor coworker, they had no idea what was in store for them simply by joining the Scythe. 

_ Who could it be... the white haired detective? She could tamper with a lot of evidence. Maybe it was the blonde secretary, and she wasn't as innocent as he thought. More likely it was Kym, he had noticed she was hiding some very important secrets about herself, could this be it? _

"Why me?" Kieran responded. "Why make the Purple Hyacinth do the measly task of giving recruits orientation?"

"Our new member has had a... colorful past with the Scythe, we don't want to give her any ideas of potentially going back, best she sees what awaits her if she betrays the Scythe."

"Alright, when will I ‘re-meet’ her?"

"Now is actually perfect. She should be arriving any minute."

As if on cue, the door behind Kieran creaked open. Instinctively, he froze, his body poised for an attack. But as the figure entered the room, he realized how much worse this actually was. In stepped Lauren, her golden eyes staring daggers at him as he desperately tried to mask his shock and confusion. 

_ No no no no no she shouldn't be here, what is she doing here? Did Hermann send her as a spy? There was no way she was here on her own accord... was there? _

Whatever the reason behind her standing right in front him, Kieran felt his heart plummet as questions raced through his mind.

_ Had he been blind to not notice her beginning to sympathize with the Scythe? What had he missed, how could Lauren be here after everything they went through? Was it a part of her stupid revenge quest? Was it for a Lune mission? If so why hadn’t she told him she was planning on joining the Scythe? _

But as she stood in front of him, her eyes and stance colder than he had ever seen before, colder than when she confronted him in the cave, in the office, when she first apprehended him, he knew she was here on her own conditions. Piece by piece he felt his world begin to shatter, fragments slowly cracking like glass and cutting him over and over. The Messenger began to speak again, but Kieran couldn’t hear him over his deafening heart beats, growing louder and faster without sign of slowing down. He couldn’t breathe, his head becoming more and more lightheaded and he had to put a hand out to the wall for support. 

Oh what a cruel, cruel, unforgiving curse the universe played on him. Was this how he was to be punished for his sins? To watch the people he cared about make the same mistakes he did? To want to scream at the irony of it all but to have to solemnly stand with dignity and grace as his world crumbled around him?

“Are you alright Hyacinth?” The Messenger’s gravely voice behind him broke his mental turmoil.

“ **Of course.** ” He responded perhaps to breathily, quickly glancing at the Messenger and forcing a smirk. Turning back to Lauren, he extended a hand to the woman in front of him. “Kieran White. Purple Hyacinth.  **It’s my pleasure** to show you around the Scythe.”

“Lauren Sinclair. How surprising to know our archivist is Phantom Scythe, it’s comforting to know I won’t be the only spy in the office.” She took his hand once again, like the many times she had done before. If she noticed the shakiness of his hand, she didn’t acknowledge it as she held it. Lauren’s expression was unnerving, had her eyes always been this muted shade of yellow? Her smile came off as forced yet natural at the same time, like a predator who just found a new meal to eat. Her hair was styled in a bun, uptight and strict. Even her skin was more pasty and gaunt than before. The clothes she wore were dark and professional, but nothing he would have expected her to wear. She didn’t look like Lauren, more like a shell of who he once knew. There was no warmth in her gaze, no cheerfulness in her smile. It all just felt sickening. 

_ What had happened to her? _

Kieran felt the fear trickle down his spine as he stared at her, Lauren looking almost maniacal as she grinned and said “This will be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3


End file.
